The Start Of Sontails
by The Lovable Fox
Summary: Sonic and Tails finally admitted their love to each other and are an official couple. But as mayham occurs will their relationship last?    sontails , sonicxtails , fcxfc
1. The Explosion

Sontails

I don't own any Sonic characters.

WARNING: YOAI!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Once there was a young yellow and white kitsune, about the age of 14. He had many things on his mind on a very fine summer day. Now this young kitsune's name was Miles Prower, but every one called him Tails. Tails was friends with the most well known hero in history, I feel sorry for anyone who has not heard of this hedgehog and for those who don't know his name, and his name is Sonic the hedgehog. Well they became best friends the day they met each other.

It all started when Tails was really young, he was an orphan and he was living on the street when he was found by none other than Sonic. Sonic asked him some questions and Tails was answering politely and after that they became friends for life.

Now back to when Tails was walking on the fine summer day. Tails was thinking to himself about all the things on his mind that day. What am I going to do? Tails thought, he was in for one of his most important decisions of his life. Why must it be so hard to tell Sonic my feelings for him? Thought Tails, when who decided to show up at this time? While Tails was thinking, of all people, Sonic showed up while on his daily run through the forest. Sonic had been thinking about a few things himself.

Sonic was thinking about something (you will learn later :D) when he spotted Tails in the forest. He decided to go see what tails was up to not being in his workshop like his normal himself. "Hey Tails, what's up?" said Sonic, but Tails just ignored him trying to think. "Umm… Tails?" this time Tails answered Sonic "Oh hey Sonic, I didn't see you there" said Tails. "Hey Tails I was just wondering what you're doing here and not in your workshop working on your latest invention." said Sonic, genuinely concerned for his friend for he rarely stayed out of his workshop. "Oh I was just thinking…" said Tails. "About what, little buddy?" said Sonic. Tails just ignored this and said "Sonic I-I think…" "What Tails? your starting to worry me" said Sonic, wondering what tails was going to say. "Sonic I think-" He was suddenly cut off by a huge explosion coming from the other side of the forest.

NOTE: People please be nice this is my first fan fiction.


	2. Eggmans attacks

Chapter 2

(All sonic characters belong to SEGA)

Tails P.O.V.

What was that? That sounds like a pretty big explosion. "Let's go see w-" I stopped mid-sentence as I notice that Sonic is already running towards the area the explosion came from. "Wait for me Sonic!" I yell, hoping he had heard. Turns out he did because after I said that sonic slowed down enough for me to catch up. As I caught up to him we ran as fast as we could to get to the explosion. Lucky for me I have two tails.

We get there to find out that Eggman was once again attacking. But this time he seems a bit more aggressive. He has a giant robot like he sometimes has but this one looks more powerful than usual.

Sonic P.O.V.

Ugh not Eggman again, this is the third time this week he's attacked us. But his robot is usually much smaller. I was about to tell Tails what he needs to do to help when Knuckles shows up. "Hey Knux how are ya?" I said, I don't know if he heard me or if he was just ignoring me, strange. "Tails get the robots legs, Knuckles get the chest, and I'll get Eggman!" I yell over the sound of the robot. "OK" Tails and Knuckles both say at the same time.

I spin dash up the robot to find Eggman AND Shadow up on top of the robot. "Hello faker" says Shadow with a smirk. "Hey Shads, what's up?" Shadow didn't answer but instead punched me. Well, he TRIED to punch me but I was too fast for him. "If it's a fight you want Shadow, then it's a fight you'll get" I spin dash Shadow while he does the same to me. I sprint and punch him but he blocks me. "Chaos… Spe-" I punch him in the face before he could finish and he ends up with a broken nose. We battle for a little while longer.

I beat Shadow and I hear him curse under his breath as he teleports to who knows where. "Scared Eggman?" I say trying to intimidate him. "No but you should be for your fox friend!" Yells Eggman as he presses a button. Oh no…

Tails P.O.V.

I'm hammering the robots legs with attacks and I hear Sonic yell at me to run. But it was too late. All of the sudden the robots leg kicks me so hard I get sent flying off while unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Yeah I felt like making the end right here what a cliffhanger right? Anyway I am not good at stories cause this is my first one but I would like you guys to help if you could. :D R&R**


End file.
